Our Love Is Forever
by SpArKyCoLa77
Summary: Problems between Harper and Trance arrive. Not only that but they realize their true feelings. HarperTrance


**THIS STORY IS COMPLETE. I'VE TRIED TO FIX IT UP AS BEST AS I CAN.IT MIGHT NOT BE AS DETAILED AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED IT TO BE, BUT I WANTED TO GET IT DONE. SO HERE IT IS. **

**SORRY FOR NOT FINISHING ANY OTHER STORIES IV'E BEEN WORKING ON. ACTUALLY I'M WORKING ON IT RIGHT NOW, SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Our Love Is Forever**

_I know this hurts, it was meant to,_

_your secrets out and the best part is..._

_it isn't even a good one_

Harper slid down the side of the wall pulling his knees up and resting his arms on them. He crossed his arms and leaned his face down. A glimpse of liquid was caught in his eye. These stray marks were tears. He was seemingly bleeding from the inside. But not literally, just from the heart and soul. He sat in a morose silence, as the aching subsided. His heart throbbed; not of injury, but of loss and despair. He wasn't sure what was going through his mind at the moment. He looked up from his gloomy state, and the room began to spin. It must have been the head injury, and where was he, he thought. Harper sat there bruised and battered. A scar had begun to form at the top of his forehead. The abrasion was awful, and blood soon dripped out of the ample scab. Harper quietly sobbed in the darkness. He never really cried, even when his family died. He never let it out, and this was only the beginning of it. His gasps had caught in his throat as the sobs became stronger. Now his heart was pouring out, as the beats grew faster. Thus this far into life, he too had never loved someone so much.

**

* * *

1 YEAR BEFORE (November, 5) **

"Harper! Get your lazy butt over here!" Beka screamed out. "Yeah, yeah stop your whining i'm coming," Harper happened to scream back. Beka raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear that coming from his mouth. "What did you say." Harper gulped and quickly cut in,"What I mean is...i'm...i'm," beka cut him off, "That's what I thought, you mean nothing off it is that right? She eyed him questionly. "Yeah that's right boss!" Harper stated or more likely squeaked. Beka looked at him and knew what she as doing. "I'm sorry about that Harper, I've just been a little edgy about things lately. You know with that whole bobby thing after i thought he was dead. To tell you the truth Harper I still love the guy, as crazy as he was." Harper looked into her eyes, took a deep breath and stated,"You know what beka, I still don't see what you saw in that guy. Well, as you say there's plenty of fish in the sea." Beka giggled,"Your telling me! Have you seen the way your relationship has been lately." "What relationship?" Harper asked confused. "Exactly, that's my point." she stated. "Ha, ha, real funny Beka," Harper mumbled sarcastically.

Beka laughed and realized the time. "We better finish with he rest of the cargo and get going." They both loaded everything from the maru and headed back to the Andromeda. It would take atleast a day or two to get back. Trance had also gone for the ride, and was waiting for Beka and Harper to get back. That night as they returned, and being really bored the three of them sat in a circle. They talked about old times before the Andromeda was found. Trance got up and went to change into something more comfortable, along with getting a drink for the three of them.

When Trance left Harper leaned over to Beka and told her something she'd never forget."You like her don't you?" Beka stated. Harper shook his head forward. "I knew it!" Beka shouted. "Shhhh!" Harper indicated for her to be quiet. Beka soon had a devious smile on her face. "Hey wait I have a plan." She leaned over and whispered something into his ear. "So it's something like...psssss...pssss...you got it ok."

Trance was on her way back as she handed Beka a glass of water, and Harper a can of Sparky. Harper looked surprised,"Hey, thankx!" Trance just smiled. Beka looked over at Harper to indicate something, as she began to speak."Hey guys I have an idea. Since we have nothing else to do let's play a game of truth or dare. So who's up for it?" Harper looked at Beka and just played along,"ummm i guess I'll play." "Well then I'll play too,"Trance joined in.

"Ok,I go first!" Beka shouted. "So Harper truth or dare?" Harper responded,"I'll have to go with...Truth." "Ok, how old were you when you actually did it?"

Harper looked at her opened mouthed,"what!" Beka responded,"you know what, now answer the question." He took a deep breath and managed to cough it out,"ummm...11." Beka turned around surprised,"Are you serious! but..." "OOkkkk... lets get on with the game now Beka."he sais through clenched teeth. She just rolled her eyes and Harper turned to Beka."Ok let's see truth or dare?" Beka picked dare, even though she knew he would think of something to get her back. "I dare you to go lick the floor." "WHAT!" Beka just shouted,"what kind of dare is that.""I chose the dare so you have to do it,your fault!" harper laughed at her afterwards. "fine." Beka got on her hands and knees and licked the ground."illl," Trance yelled out. She had been quiet through the whole game, but finally said something. Harper just sat in the corner craacking up, while Beka tried wiping her tounge of the germs." Ahhhh how disgusting!" she shouted out.

After calming down Beka got on with the game."Ok Trance now it's your turn?" "I say dare." Trance said quickly. Beka raised an eyebrow and soon had a devious grin on her face. "I dare you to...," she smiled, paused and stated," to kiss Harper." Trance looked a little taken aback. Trance turned to look at Harper,"ummm ok i guess i have to kiss you,"she stated awkwardly. Harper smirked and moved closer. They both took a deep breath, as their bodies were close enough to almost touch. Harper leaned forward and so did Trance. At the moment both eyes were close they leaned in, and Harper felt a warm sensation run through his body. More of a feeling of bliss as the soft touch got to him. Geting into it, the kiss became stronger, and Harper began to melt away. Even though they were sitting, his knees felt weak, almost like jello. Harper was almost in another world until, Trance suddenly pulled away.

Harper looked at her and blushed realising he was getting a little carried away. Beka just sat there amazed by the whole concept of them two kissing. "Ummm maybe, we shouldn't play this game any more." She said. Harper looked at her,"yeah that'd be a great idea," he stated a little upset, but out of it. He was still trying to get over the idea of the fact that he kissed Trance.

He looked up at Trance somewhat confused. He began to stare into her eyes. Somthing was meant to be said, but it just wasn 't happening. Harper began to breath heavily as he became a little shakey." Trance," he said softly and quietly,"Will you go out with me?" Harper knew he was going to be turned down. There was really know point in askiing her, it was just a stupid idea he thought. "Yes." "I knew it..sorry that you didn't like me,but... wait a second...yes you said yes! oh my god!" Trance just laughed at him."

**

* * *

1 MONTH LATER (December) **

I love you," Harper said for like the fiftieth time. Trance just looked at him thinking. _Awww he's so cute i'm not sure if I really love him or not, but its been so long since we've been going out...i mean a while ago i told him even though he keeps saying it, I said don't expect to hear it from me i'm not sure yet...this is so confusing i don't know what to do."_ Trance looked towards Harper and out of nowhere, just being an impulse she said,"I love you, too." All Harper did was smile. This had to be the greatest day of his life.

**

* * *

1 MONTH LATER (January) **

Trance had began screaming at Harper."What the hell! why did you do that!" Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it was an accident." he said defensively. "But it hurt it can't be an accident. You hit we with your fist, ok it hurt." "It was an accident. Actually I hit you with a pillow." "Well you don't know how hard you hit me, your fist was hard enough to feel the force through the pillow and it hurt!" "Oh my god!" she screamed once again. At that second Harper hadn't exspected something to happen. Trance had suddenly and quickly hit him in the gut. Harper leaned in and she elbowed him in the face. Leaning back forward, she had the chance and kneed him where it hurts. He leaned in grabbing himself in pain. As that was going on Trance just stood there so annoyed. Harper then fell in great pain, and Trance had just walked out.

10 minutes later after cooling down, and wondering why he still hadn't came looking for her, she decided to look for him. Trance had went back to his room and slowly opened the door. She walked in to find him still on the ground..she leaned down and shook him. He looked up groogily and she realized he had passed out. _Wow, i hit him pretty hard.'_"What do you want? "he said having enough of this."Just go ahead and dump me already. I know you want to." You just made me really angry I'm not going to dump you." "Really?" he asked hoping she was telling the truth. "Well duh of course, I love you remember." She helped him up and gave him a big hug. _Wow this is crazy, but i love her so much; Harper had thought. _

**

* * *

FEBUARY 11 **

Trance and Harper were both cuddled up on Harpers bed just reading a book. Trance looked confused as her brow furrowed. "Babeis something wrong," he asked concerned. She looked him in the eye and attacked him with her question,"What do you want?" "Huh? "he mumbled not sure what she was talking about. "For valentines day. What do you want for Valentines Day?" He just laughed, "oh I want you." "No, i'm serious I know that but what else do you want?" she was beginning to get frustrated with him. "I told you I don't want you to buy me anything. I just want you, and I'll be happy." Trance sighed,"Fine then I'll just have to surprise you."

**

* * *

FEBUARY 14 **

It was of course Valentines Day, and Trance was getting ready to meet Harper on a date in hydroponics. Dylan wouldn't let them leave, because of the signings of the commenwealth and delegations going on; including neitzchiens. But being Dylan he was polite enough to atleast give them both a day off, and were told not to leave the ship. Trance jumped up and giggled; she couldn't wait to see Harper. She practically skipped towards hydrponics, as she opened the door to find Harper just standing there. He looked at her once again and smiled, dimples and all almost reaching his baby blue eyes. He held out a bag and handed to her. She grabbed it and sat down on a bench nearby. The red paper crinkled as she dug through the bag, and at the bottom she found a bear. The bear was pure white and fuzzy. He had a cute little red nose, and a red bow tied around his neck,decorated with tiny white hearts. Trance looked at the tag and opened it up. the bears name was, Heartford. Inside it also read, "Lot's of love your way, this Valentines Day!" "Awww this is so cute Harper," she smiled and gloated about her wonderful present. Harper pointed something out, to look at the bottom of his feet. She turned him over and on one foot it read, "LOT'S OF,"while on the other it said," LOVE." Trance kissed him and gave him a hug. "Thank you," she added and handed him his gift.

He looked at the box and on the cover was a tiger. It looked almost drawn on and painted. "Hey Trance, did you draw this?" He asked curiously. "Ummm yeah," she responded. Harpers eyes opened wide, "Wow! you did this? That's amazing! I didn't know you could draw so good. Trance this is the best valentines day present ever. I love you so much! This way the gift is more personal, and it means alot to me." Harper sat on the bench beside Trance and opened the box. Inside was a t-shirt, but on top of that was a poem typed up. He lifted it out of the box and began to read:

_**So I Ask**_

_So I ask, "What do you really want?"_

_your to the point and you speak as to be gallant_

_Meaning your answer was stately and brave_

_your reply was everything you ever gave_

_Giving your heart away to someone that matters to you_

_knowing that they love you too_

_I ask you again, but seriously_

_you state your answer just as curiously_

_The moment you think it's like a period of time has passed_

_knowing this duration of time won't last_

_So you make a statement knowing and having every bit of a clue_

_your response being,"Honestly I want you."_

Harper was quite surprised here. "You made a poem out of just a conversation we had?Now that's talent." Trance just blushed and gave him a long sweet kiss. "This was so great, now why couldn't every day be like this."

**

* * *

6 MONTHS LATER (AUGUST) **

"Oh Harper please don't go! I don't want you to!" Trance pleaded. "Look, Trance I have to finish the repairs, ok." "But Harper plllleeeaaasssee stay! I love you."she kept on pleading. "I love you, too, but I have to go." Harper just couldn't take it any more and was beginning to lose his temper. "Then I'll go with you." she simply stated. "Trance no, you can't. Dylan only wants me to work on it, ALONE!" he yelled being frustrated.

Trance was a little taken aback by the tone of his voice. _Ha well i'm just going with you to the door, then leave. But you don't know so I'll just pretend i'm still going." she thought. _Harper turned around and threw a sparky can, that was stuck in his toolbelt at her. " Now leave," he yelled out. Trance just couldn't believe he just did that to him. Just to get him angry she kept following him. He began to walk faster thinking maybe she'll leave or something. But that didn't work so he threw random threats at her. After being hit she picked up the can of sparky and followed him. After a while she got tired of it all and threw the can right back at him. On impulse Harper spun around and spit directly in her face.

Oh shit was all Harper could think . He was about to make a run for it, but instead she turned the other way. At that, she flicked him off and screamed out, "Fuck you, were over!" Trance paced quickly in a furious manner towrads her room. When she got inside she kicked something in anger and began to cry.

**

* * *

3 DAYS LATER **

Those last few days have been hectic. Not only for Trance and Harper, but for the rest of the crew. After Beka found out, she wanted to give him a good long beating. More or likely the rest of the crew had felt that way, but not as much as Beka had wanted it. As for Harper he had locked himself in his room with privacy mode on. He was of course trying to avoid everyone and feeling sorry for what he's done.

Trance was tired of his bullshit. So, she marched to his quarters, and was about to yell in his face. As he opened the door she saw his pale face. He looked like he had been stuck in a gutter. Trance suddenlygrew somber,"Harper we need to talk." "So what!just go away I don't want to see you. I still love you, but i can't stand the feeling of being around you. I'm sorry Trance but it hurts too much." Please Harper there's something wrong and I need to know." At this she forced her way through the door." Look, will you please tell me the truth about this. Have you done anything drastic since we broke up." Harper looked her in the eye. They stared for a while and heset his head down. He knew how she felt looking right into her. He couldn't hide the truth from her any longer. "You really want to know." she nodded. He lifted up his shirt, and her eyes popped out of there sockets.Well not literally. She couldn't believe the sight before her.

Her name "TRANCE, " had been carved across his heart. She looked at him in a wonderous way, asking, "why." "harper took a deep breath, "Trance I love you so much, and it hurts. It hurts that I'm not with you, and it hurts when I'm alone. I'd probally wouldn't have a life without you. I did this, so you'd always be near my heart. I'll always love you and will never forget you."

With this she got up and walked out bursting into tears. Once again she didn't know what to do. Days had past since then, but problems had occurred. Trance sat in her bedroom on her squishy bed. The lights were dim and a candle was lit. She was looking over the poems Harper had tried writing to her. He loved her, and would be taken back if she accepted, but he wasn't forcing anything on her. She picked up the first crinkled paper, and began reading at the top of the page:

Falling Through

It's not that I wanna say good-bye

It's just that every time you try

to tell me that you love me

Each and every single day

I know that I'm going to have to eventually give you away

And though my love is rare

And though my love is true

Hey I'm just scared

That we may fall through

Tears began to drip onto the page, but she kept on reading. She went down the line as more were found:

_**I Count the days**_

I count the days since we've been apart

I count the days since you broke my heart

I count the days since I've been loved by you

I count the days because I don't know what to do

I count the days since you got over me

I count the days since people won't let me be

I count the days since your sun was set a blaze

Your moving on with your life and I am stuck, counting the days

Trance coudln't believe this was happening. She was sure that she loved him. Actaully she knew that she loved him, and she wasn't sure what to do just yet. Maybe give it some time, but what if it was to late. Wet droplets once again dripped down her face, and onto the paper wish a splash. But of course she kept on reading:

No Title

You're still in my dreams

and your still in my head,

what helps me sleep

is your scent on my bed.

Only for you I'd give up my pride,

cuz without you I am dead inside.

To others I am alive but really I have died,

I miss you so much that I just sat down and cried.

I miss you girl you are my whole world,

I miss your smile

and your hair up in curls.

With you I am whole,

but alone I'm incomplete.

I'm gonna win your love,

cuz with me men can't compete..

She cryed and smirked at the same time. The last line explained Harper alright. The jealous clingy type. Trance had a second of thought, just sitting there staring into nowhere, but only one thing came up. _What am I going to do?_

After a day or so passed Trance had thought about her decision. She took a deep breath to calm herself and began to make a call. The com hadlinked to Harper in engineering. His face popped up on screen, but he didn't look to happy to see her. "Harper I ...I have to tell you something." "Go ahead I'm a jerk I know." he complained. "No! that's not it. I ..I want to go back out with you.""What! you just feel sorry for me, and I don't want to go out if that's the way you feel. It's just not like love." Harper kept on babbling, and wouldn't shut up. Trance was tired of this and responded with how she really felt. Once again she began to cry as droplets of water or so called tears seeped from her eyes. " I v'e been thinking and to tell you the truth I do love you. That's just the thing, I don't feel sorry for you. I want to go back out with you because, I LOVE YOU! Can you not hear me!" Harper now looked surprised at this. He didn't know what else to say except for jumping up and running. Trance was curious to where he had gone. Just then a big blur had appeared from nowhere. He jumpedon her and began hugging her. He held her in his arms tight, and never wanted to let go.

**

* * *

SEPTEMBER 20 **

Harper was in command making repairs, while everyone else was off with their own bussiness. Trance had walked in,"Hey, how are the repairs going." Harper pulled his head out from under the panel, and Trance walked over to give him a kiss. "Ahh a kiss from my favorite sparkly purple babe to energize my day," he spoke with confidence and humor. Trance just smiled and gave him another one. "So, are you almost done?" she asked. "Ummm, how about I just take a break, would that work?"

She nodded and he pulled out from under the panel. He grabbed a rag to wipe his hands clean, afterwards she grabbed for his hand. Up and down the cooridors they walked hand in hand just roaming around.

Just then a thought came to Harper. "Do you remember the day we met, and we had so much fun." Trance laughed about it and responded," Yeah even though we had a little trouble, it all turned out great. Wow, it seems like it was just yesterday." Harper's vision blurred as he became lost in thought. Trance was soon to follow and they both took a trip down memory lane.

_It was like any other day, and Trance a purple looking pixie had joined the crew. It had been a few weeks since she had been with them, and Harper and her were already having fun. They both had left to roam around the planet, while Beka looked for parts. "Seamus, let's go do something." Harper looked at her a little annoyed. "Well, what do you want to do, and why do you insist on calling me by my first name." "I don't know I like your name. It's cute. But if you don't want me to I won't call you that." They kept walking and Trance soon saw a sign that read: **Rent Out a Bike**. "Ooooh Harper let's go there." They went over to the counter. Harper spoke to the guy behind the desk. "How much is it to rent one bike." The guy responded "20 bucks." Harper began rumagging in his pockets. "Uhhh Trance I don't think we have enough." "Wait I have an idea, just get the bike." Harper payed and they were soon off. "So what's this grand idea you have?" he asked. She explained to him that she could just hop onto the handle bars and he would pedal. They rode up and down hills, around curbs, and everywhere else. Harper didn't want to hurt her feelings even though he was getting tired, and decided not to tell her that they should stop. Riding along she saw a bunch of kids shooting hoops. "I want to try that." she said. Of course Harper agreed._

_They began shooting some hoops, and to tell you the truth Trance was almost better than him. Almost every shot she made was nothing but net. It didin't hit the backboard or anything,. It just slid right through the net, making each shot look easier than the last. Out of breath Harper breathed deeply, "Trance I think we should get going. Beka's probally going to worry, and it's getting late. Harper once again pedaled back up and down the hills, and around the curbs. At this point he was exausted, and he thought he wouldn 't make it. One more hill and they 'd be there. At the end of the hill Trance hopped off, and as soon as they got into the maru Harper collapsed onto the bottom bunk. He closed his eyes and darkness met him. Trance kissed him on the forehead and whispered,"Good night, I love you Harper." _

Back an the andromeda they came back to their real state. Trance was smiling, as Harper just laughed about it. "That must have been one of the most exciting days of my life." Harper responded. "Well up until now. Actually your the most exciting thing in my life." Trance just giggled and swatted him in the head.

**

* * *

NOVEMBER 5 **

It had been about a week since they had seen eachother. Harper had just came back from arunwith Dylan and Beka. He went along, because of his genuis skills. They only talked a couople of times, and he'd been grouchy lately. Trance thought maybe it was just her, and she gave him time to cool down. Harper headed for his quarters to take a cold shower. The humid dirty air had got to him. Afterwords he was just going to crash on his bed and pass out. After a long sleep, he was awoken by Trance. She was opening a link over the com, as Andromeda appeared for Harper to authorize her command. He excepted and Trance's face appeared on screen. "Hey sleepy head, what's up with you." "Nothing, I don't know. Hey Trance have you seen my nanowelder I can't find it?" Trance changed from happy to angry in an instant.

"What kind of question is that? What, you can't say hi?" Harper answered, "What are you talking about. Trance I'm in a bad mood so just leave me alone." "Well you don't need to put all your anger on me." He then had a thought,"Do you still love me?" Trance sat there for a while and had to think, "I don't know." she answered not quite sure. "That's not what I asked you! Either answer with yes or no." "I said I don't know so what ever." "Tell you what Trance how about you get back to me on that until you have your answer or you find my nanowelder." "whatever." is all she said, and linked out. A while later Trance calls Harper back. He appeared on screen, which the first thing that came out of his mouth was, " Do you have an answer?" Trance repsonded with "no". "Ok then did you find my nanaowelder?" once again he got a "no" out of her. "Then what do you want?" She answered with, "I don't know, I'm just bored." Harper was beginning to get agitated that she didn't do what he wanted her to do. "I said don't call unnless you answer me." The signal went dead and his image dissapeared. Harper just basically hung up on her. Trance became enraged and got Harper on the link again.

At that moment it would all be over. The love between the two, and the interaction they had. Their love will never be the same again. True love might never be seen between them. Trance beingenragedshe took a deep breath and let it out. "Harper if you want your answer than it's no, I don't want to be with you any more! Your such a jerk, and you've been giving me an attitude all week!I thought maybe it was just me, but I gave you an entire week!. So, really why do you have to be suck a bug jerk!" Harper just looked at her, "Oh when did you find that out. Everyone knows i'm a jerk." Trance quickly disconnected the link between them two.

After a few days they hadn't talked to eachother. Maybe, to ask for their belongings back, but that's about it. One day Trance was upset about the entire problem. She sat there crying for atleast an hour, thinking what had gone wrong. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be that way. Maybe, just maybe, it was all a big mistake. After a few more days Trance had thought it over, and come to think about it she still loved him. She realised how much she really did love him, and cared about him. Maybe, just maybe, it could all be put back together. But now it was impossible to fix. If she ever got back together with him, what would she do if they broke up again? Also, would their relationship ever be the same again if so?It seemed like a gut feeling that all of this was put back the wrong way. It was now she realized that she wanted to be with him forever. She never felt that way before, but this was a strange feeling. There love will always be forever.

**

* * *

NOW **

Harper sat in the corner curled up in a little ball. He sobbed until his head hurt, and afterwards. He couldn't stop it. His breaths kept catching in his throat. Trance was gone, and so was his life. The injury's were inflicted from himself. He had rammed his head into something, including his fists. Anger was a factor that took over his body. He sat there like a scared kitten injured and bleeding. Nothing would ever be right again. My life has turned upside down, and I don't know what to do, he had thought.Anotherthought came to his mind. Something needs to be written I'm not sure what to say but it will come to me. Before he could start tears poured out of him again. He couldn't stop to think of "her." His emotions began to spin. "Rommie, Please record this for me." He was getting dizzy from the injury and was heart broken. Like I said, it will never be the same.That's when he stated these solem words full of meaning, and expressed how it would end.

_"From day one I talked about getting out, _

_but not forgetting about_

_How my worst fears were letting out._

Tears streamed down his face but like Trance he cared, and kept on saying his mind.

_He said why put a new address on the same old loneliness_

_when breathing just passes the time_

_Until we all justget old and die._

He wiped the tears, but they kept on coming.

_Now talkings just a waste of breath!_

_and livings just a waste of death!_

_And why put a new a new address on the same old loneliness_

Harper wasn't afraid. Now the warm droplets streamed down his face. The cries became stronger, as the tears kept coming. Gasps caught in his throat, as he feircly screamed out the last of his heart. It poured out and nothing was left.

_and this is you and me,_

_and me and you _

_until we've got nothing left!"_

_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. _


End file.
